A semiconductor integrated circuit device (magnetic memory device) using a magnetoresistive effect element as a memory element has been proposed. To enhance perpendicular magnetization anisotropy, a structure in which a storage layer is held between tunnel barrier layers has been proposed as the structure of the magnetoresistive effect element.
However, since the above structure employs two tunnel barrier layers, it has a high parasitic resistance. This inevitably reduces the MR ratio and makes it difficult to obtain a magnetic memory device of excellent characteristics.
Therefore, in magnetic memory devices having a structure in which a storage layer is held between tunnel barrier layers, there is a demand for a structure and a manufacturing method capable of realizing excellent characteristics.